To Love Decimo
by NemuiNyan-san
Summary: one year have pass since the representative war, tsuna and his friend got a mission from nono, alien problem will come for tsuna together with an old enemy famiglia rising again, how will he face this new situation. my first fanfic sorry suck on summary T-T. Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru not mine they from their respective creator.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

In japan there is a place called nanimori...

Where we can find the Sawada residents.

Inside the house we can see a room where two children play around (one with an afro and cow print suit and one with single braided hair in chinese dress both 6 years old) and one teen a 15 years old teen with an untamed spiky brown hair, a slight narrow brown eye in an orange jacket, white t-shirt with 27 and a black pants with a belt hanging on the side and on his right hand was the ring of the sky version x doing some paperwork.

"Lambo! Give my candy back" ipin scolding lambo while she chase him around.

"Gyahaha! This is all mine damone!" lambo eating all candy.

"NO!" ipin kick lambo in the face making him roll in the table where the paperwork.

"ga..ma..n. Wahhhhhh" cried lambo.

'Sigh' "lambo stop crying you're already a big boy aren't you" tsuna pick lambo. Patting him in the head.

Lambo take a look on tsuna giving him a nod.

Tsuna give him a warm smile. His hand pick a candy inside of his pocket

"Good boy, here, your favorite candy, ipin come here" giving her the other candy.

"Thank you tsuna-nii" gaining a pat on their head

"Now you two go downstairs and help kaa-san.. on her shopping" the children give him a nod and went downstairs

"Peace at last.. Well I know it won't last because of this damn paperwork" cursing his lovely paperwork 'Maybe I should burn this shit'

"Try it and I will put a hole in your head" the baby clad in black fedora with orange rim and suit walks in while holding a green gun pointing to our protagonist dame-tsuna.

This made dame-tsuna sweat.

"Hahaha.. Since when did you come back reborn" weakly laugh tsuna not making an eye contact on the baby.

"Just now dame-tsuna" reborn jump in the table and take a look in the paper on the top of table examining it on process.

"Looks like you still haven't finish this dame-tsuna" smirk the baby "this means training" making the smirk wider.

"W-Wait let me explain" tsuna trying to reason out.

"No I give you a week already" turning the chameleon into gun "it's time to die" 'bang' gun shot was heard even outside the house

"...nothing.. happen?" opening one of his close eye while his hand search for bullet hole in his forehead sighing in relief that he didn't find a hole.

"Well we have to discuss something right now so for now I will refrain from shooting you" answer the baby while the gun turn back into chameleon.

"Discuss about what?" Tilting the head of a confuse brunette.

"It's a mission" reborn answer him and holds a letter with the vongola crest. "First gather your guardian and I will discuss everything" gaining a nod from tsuna, knowing he cannot refuse.

* * *

After some time in nanimori high school.

On the roof top of the school there are seven teenager, the one with octopus silver hair arguing with the white hair turf head shouting extreme while the black hair baseball idiot trying to calm the two. Two individual glaring at each other holding their respective weapon (a skylark holding two tonfa and the pineapple head gripping the handle of the trident).the other pineapple head hiding in the back of a sighing brunette.

"WHY GATHER HERE TO THE EXTREME!" Shouts the every lively guardian of the sun Sasagawa Ryohei.

"STOP SHOUTING NEAR MY EAR SHIBAKU-ATAMA!" argued the very angry guardian of the storm Gokudera Hayato.

"NANDATO TAKO HEAD!" "I SAID! SHUT YOU DAMN LOUD MOUTH!" "ma~ma, calm down hayato and senpai" trying to calm the two with a carefree grin of the guardian of the rain Yamamoto Takeshi.

"TEME! WHO SAID THAT YOU CAN CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" now storm glare at the rain.

"hahaha, tsuna call you in your first name so I thought I also can haha" answer back of the rain.

"BECAUSE JUUDAIME IS SPECIAL AND YOUR NOT" shout back of the storm.

"Kufufufu what a lively bunch" state playfully of the guardian of the mist Rokudo Mukuro.

"Shut up stupid herbivores and stop you weird laugh stupid pineapple head or I will you all to death" taking a fighting stance of the ever battle maniac of the guardian of the cloud Hibari Kyoya.

"Oya oya, is that a declaration of war stupid skylark" the mist also taking a battle stance.

"IT'S A EXTREME FIGHT" the sun take a boxing stance ready to punch.

"Hahaha, we are going to play mafia game" the rain readying the shigure kintoki.

"IT'S NOT A GAME YAKYU-BAKA" the storm getting the dynamite inside his pocket.

"Um, b-bossu what should we do? " ask the every timid half guardian of the mist Chrome Dokuro still hiding in the back of her boss.

'Sigh' "everyone please stop" plead the brunette holding his forehead because of the headache given from his guardians, however no one seem to listen to him as they start their fight.

"A good boss needs to control their comrade dame-tsuna, looks like you still need a training"

A baby voice came from the open door of the rooftop.

"Reborn!" Turning the brunette head into the direction of the voice.

"Ciaossu" greeted the infant "you should stop them before things escalate" form of smirk appear on infant face "if you don't want another stack of paperwork".

Seem the brunette froze for a second, the word 'stack of paperwork' echo in his head.

'Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork' black aura begin to surround tsuna as he laugh maniacally "hahaha HAHAHA!" this got everyone attention.

"Um t-tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto ask tsuna sweating a bullet on his neck.

"Oh I'm okay takeshi" tsuna answer him with a smile of a sadist forming on his lip. "But I don't know if you guys are going to be ooookkaay" stretching the word 'okay'.

'This is bad' thoughts of every guardian lowering their battle stances.

"O-oh c-calm down sawada" said the ryohei without shouting.

"What are you talking about onii-san, I'm calm, ...so calm that I may end up freezing you all" glint show in brunette brown/orange eyes and the black aura change into lion, roaring, hand hold his mitten ready to wear it and enter hyper mode.

Everyone expect reborn shiver and take one step backward even hibari and mukuro.

"J-juudaime I'm sorry please punish me as you fit" pleaded gokudera doing his infamous dogeza.

"Now everyone remember what I said before you start your fight?" Tsuna ignore gokudera and glance on everyone but stop and stare at hibari.

This made the cloud guardian shake "Hn, you told us to stop" answer hibari without making an eyes contact on the omnivore.

Again tsuna take a glance on everyone getting nod on them but without looking at the brunette eyes.

"Sooo it means that you all heard me" tsuna wear his two mitten on each hand.

'Bad answer' thought everyone forming a plan on how to escape the situation.

'Not bad, controlling them using a fear, my student really grow' thought of a smirking reborn

"Well how I much want to see what you are going to do with them, we need to focus" stated reborn.

Everyone attention change to the infant and the guardian mentally thank reborn that they can still see tomorrow.

Reborn then jump on tsuna head showing a letter with vongola crest.

"That's the letter in the morning right?" Ask tsuna and reborn give him a nod.

"Inside this, is a mission for all of you" said the serious reborn. Everyone tense because of the seriousness reborn showing (except hibari and mukuro).

"Oya oya, why do thing I will accept this mission former arcobaleno?" Question of mukuro.

"You will after listening to this, now I'm going to read it" opening the letter with the flame on the top.

Tsuna eyes widen 'That's the seal of vongola kyuudaime' thought tsuna. What kind of mission we are going to do.

As reborn read tsuna mind he began to read the content of letter out loud.

 _Dear Vongola Decimo/Neo Primo and Guardians_

 _Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm going give you and your guardian an individual mission. Whether you accept this or not it's your will, now I'm going to explain the mission starting from,_

 _The Storm, the Sun and the Mist. If you accept the mission I want you to immediately go to Italy and investigate the remaining members of Estraneo Famiglia, we found some lead where we can find other members of their famiglia and apparently they started another experiment._

Everyone eyes widen in surprise. They know what estraneo famiglia did to mukuro and other children.

"Those bastards to think that they are still alive! And now they're starting another experiment!" Said gokudera with disgust while lighting his cigarette

"What kind of experiment?" Ask the confused yet serious ryohei.

"That information is it real?" Question coldly mukuro, gripping his trident like it's going to snap on two.

"Too bad it's real and we still don't know what experiment they're doing" answer the serious reborn. "I'm going to continue" and he read the letter again.

 _The Rain and the Cloud protect your base in nanimori and exterminate a yakuza group that deals with illegal drug._

The word 'Exterminate' in their boss is different, they know too well that it means destroy the enemy, and not kill.

Hibari keep his eye close and stay silence while yamamoto smile disappear and show only seriousness. Reborn seeing them like that continue to read.

 _And The Sky I want you to investigate what happening in the place called Sainan. There's a rumors that a machine that suck everything suddenly appeared, the whether sudden change from summer to winter, the appearance of a liquid tentacle? And a talking pig that chase around a women. Even I don't want to believe it but our spy confirmed the information are true and I want you to find the source of the problem, it may be an enemy famiglia._

 _I know I ask lot, so if you ever accept the mission I will be forever in your dept._

 _Sincerely Vongola Nono Timoteo_

 _PS: I hope you can visit Italy again and make more memory with me together with my son Xanxus._

"..."Everyone was speechless, the tension disappeared when they heard the mission of their beloved boss. Everyone mouths gap (expect hibari, mukuro, chrome and reborn) as they cannot believe what they heard.

"Um..." tsuna trying to find the word he wants to express, looking on top of his head where reborn is. "I'm...going to ask.. Even I know you're not going to do it, can you repeat.. Yeah.. My.. Mission?" Request tsuna has he cannot believe what he heard, well everyone, expect for one who look exited shouting 'UMA IS REAL'.

"So you know me to well my no good student, and you know that I'm not kidding" answer reborn patting leon.

"The sucking machine?" Ask tsuna and give him a nod

"The liquid tentacle" another nod.

"The talking pig" this got reborn angry, an anime vein appear and leon turn into gun pointing it on the brunette head "ask more stupid question and I will shoot you" getting a rapid nod from tsuna.

'I guess that machine is still okay for me but the remaining is a bit extreme for me to process' thought tsuna not asking questions anymore.

"Reborn-san, can you put me on the same mission as juudaime!" plead gokudera with a sparkling eye.

"Why" ask reborn knowing the intention of the storm guardian

"Be-because someone needs to protect juudaime and as the right hand I should be with him" answer gokudera hoping he will accept the request.

"Hm.. not bad propose" this got gokudera excited even more, his head grow a dog ear, on his back dog tail wagging, hands claps together and eyes sparkling.

"But the answer is no" not even caring that gokudera grow a dog ear and tail.

"But reborn-san" gokudera trying to argued the infant.

"I also agree on hayato kozo, i think that someone should come with tsuna" yamamoto trying to explain on the infant.

"This mission is only for tsuna, and while he's on it, I want him to independent because he is always dependent on you guys" explain reborn why no one can come with tsuna "and I called chrome to check tsuna on his mission each week and to give his paperwork" reborn looking in the direction of chrome "do you accept it?" ask reborn

"Hai, if I can be useful to bossu then I will gladly accept the mission" stated chrome looking determined.

"Chrome" murmur tsuna looking at the blushing chrome because of his gaze not knowing he's the reason why she's blushing.

Then suddenly it occurs to him "wait does this mean that I have to accept the mission?" ask tsuna but knowing what will be the answer.

Reborn smirk and knowing him for 3 years the answers is already a yes.

'Why I don't have a choice' thought tsuna while tears flows like a river from his eyes.

"Does everyone accept the mission?" Ask reborn while looking at everyone.

"Gokudera Hayato of course will accept the mission and will finish as fast as I can so that I can be with juudaime side" returning the seriousness of his face, eyes burn with determination.

"Does kyoko knows about this?" Ryohei asked reborn "No, but I will take care of it" ryohei close his eyes to find the answer, and open it with determination "SASAGAWA RYOHEI WILL EXTREMELY ACCEPT THE MISSION!" bumping his hand together.

"Yamamoto Takeshi will help tsuna and finish the mission" showing a carefree smile but tsuna know that he's serious.

"Chrome Dokuro will aid bossu" holding her boss sleeves blushing but looking at him straight in the eyes telling him that she will help tsuna.

"...hn... Hibari Kyoka for disturbing the peace will bite them to death" eyes close, back leaning against the fence but they know he will do it to protect the peace of nanimori.

"Rokudo Mukuro going to destroy those bastards" venom on his voice, angry face, weapon ready to destroy his opponent.

Then everyone look at tsuna showing their determination. Tsuna close his eyes sighing 'I have to give them an answer, not like I have a choice anyway' upon opening his eyes the brown color change into orange, his gentle voice change into calm yet determine voice "Sawada Tsunayoshi here I come" ghostly smile form on his face.

Upon seeing this reborn smirk 'this is the tenth generation of vongola, the vongola decimo, my no good student who went to many battles the kokuyo, the ring conflict, the future battle, the arcobaleno trials, the choice, the inheritance succession, the shimon pride battle and of course the representative battle of the rainbow recalling the past battles.

"The mission will start in three days prepare everything you need do you understanding?" said reborn.

"HAI!" four people answer while the remaining only nods.

* * *

After some time tsuna, reborn , gokudera ,yamamoto and ryohei went to their boss house while the others returned where they came from.

"Oh yeah reborn what about the school" tsuna asked reborn while doing the remaining paperwork with the help of gokudera. Everyone then look at reborn looking for an answer while he sipping on his espresso. "Don't worry I already talk to the principle of your school gokudera, ryohei and mukuro will transfer in Italian school and you will be an exchange student transfer in sainan high as a first year student" taking another ship.

"Let me guess you use you borin-sensei disguise" Tsuna making a guess, reborn smirk "looks like you improve a little".

"Tsuna how about we hold a party before you guys will leave?" Yamamoto said while grinning

"OH AN EXTREME PARTY" "not bad thinking for a baseball freak and TURF HEAD STOP SHOUTING" the two start they're never ending shout competition.

"Yeah that's a great idea" tsuna give him a bright smile "then that settle, last day, in our place with everyone" "THEN I WILL TELL KYOKO AND DOKURO I'M SURE THEY'RE GOING TO BE HAPPY" chrome lives in sasagawa resident (not sure because I cannot remember where she live after she was kick out of kokuyo) tsuna smile thinking the party is going to be fun. Then tsuna remember where should he live for the rest of time.

"By the way where I'm going to live?" Question mark appear in the top of our hero.

"To your cousins house the yuuki resident, if you want more information ask mon, she's the one who ask them for help not me" answer reborn.

"Who are they tsuna?" Carefree ask yamamoto.

Tsuna thinks for a while trying to remember who his cousins are "...I don't remember, I guess I should ask my mom, wait let me go downstairs I'm going to ask her " standing up then going downstairs straight in the kitchen where he find his mom.

"Ne kaa-san" getting the attention of Sawada Nana "nani tsu-kun?" Turning her head to see her beloved son "can I ask who my cousins are?"

Nana slightly looking sad "I knew it, tsu-kun doesn't remember Rito-kun and Mikan-chan" 'Rito and Mikan... hm... Wait are they' thought tsuna.

"Anyway tsu-kun call reborn-kun and the others dinner will start, I'm going to tell you about rito-kun and mikan-chan while we eat" tsuna nod and called everyone for dinner.

* * *

After everyone gather they start eating. Everyone compliment the food and the children start they're food war (mostly ipin and lambo).

"Tsu-kun here a picture of you and your cousins when your just 7 years old" nana holds a picture of tsuna with two other kid. One boy with light brown hair and one girl with dark brown pony tail both have a golden browns eyes and wearing a casual dress in the middle was tsuna grinning happily. As tsuna stare at the picture he suddenly remember the two.

"Oh.. Now I remember" giving them a sad smile. Regretting that he forgot them.

"What can you tell about them tsuna?" Ask the yamamoto curios who are those in the picture.

Tsuna thinks a little and said "hmm if I remember correctly the boy name is rito, a year older than me and the girl is mikan 2 years younger than me?" Not sure if he got that right but still continue "when I was child we went to visit kaa-san relatives then I met those two and play a lot with them" finishing with a smile.

"Yup, tsu-kun finally remember" nana clapping her hand together because of happiness, her son finally remember his cousins." I'm sure they're going to be happy you're going to live with them" smiling brightly.

"Yattana tsuna" said yamamoto "che, as long they don't harm juudaime I won't do anything to them" gokudera clicking his tongue "SAWADA INVITE THEM TO OUR BOXING CLUB" shout ryohei "oi dame tsuna after you finish eating start packing your things" order reborn "wakata" tsuna nod and they continue eating.

After the dinner the guardian return to their respective house and tsuna went to his room to start packing.

"Ne reborn, what's going on in Italy?" ask tsuna but you can hear the concern from his voice "will my friends going to alright?" then reborn stare on his student for a while "you know your guardian aren't weak, I'm pretty sure they're going to be alright" assure reborn and tsuna give him a smile "your right" "now hurry up and pack yours things so we can sleep" reborn readying his hammock "hai hai" replied tsuna finishing and turning off the light and start sleeping.

* * *

In sainan after the call from sawada nana.

"Rito!" shouts of a teen girl with black brown hair and golden brown eyes wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with frill at the end and a dark frill skirt holding a phone while walking toward the living room and seems to be excited.

In the living room a teen boy with light brown hair and golden brown eyes wearing a plain white shirt with blue on it and a brown pants was sitting in sofa while holding a baby with green hair and flower on the head, another 3 teen can be seen their hair color is the same pink but with different style, one with bob cut, other with twin tail and last was simple straight long hair.

"What is it mikan?" ask rito he can see that is little sister is excited for some reason.

"Guess what, dad call me" said mikan smiling like there's no tomorrow. This got the attention of the remaining 3 teen.

"What dad said and you seems to be excited?" rito asked "someone is going to live with us" answer mikan still smiling.

"So who's going to live with us mikan?" nana ask as curiosity got her "our cousin tsu-chan!" mikan grinning like a child, rito was shocked but happy, the three was shock because mikan who's mature is acting like a child.

"Is that true!?" as rito blurt also excited and getting a nod from mikan. The 3 pink hair got curios.

"mikan-san who is this tsu person?" ask the curios momo because they never mention the name tsu.

"tsu-chan is our cousin, a clumsy with a big brown eye and untamed spiky brown hair but have a kind heart" state mikan" "when tsu is coming?" rito excited to meet him again "three days from now, so were going to have a feast" answer mikan while pumping her tiny hand in the air "but" mikan sudden change of personality "we are not going to involve tsu in the alien problem okay?" mikan said in serious firm voice and received HAI on for other teen (little did they know that tsuna is involved in something much more dangerous).

"mikan is a bit scary" nana whisper to rito which earn her a light chuckle "because mikan is always protective of tsu" nana was unsure about this, momo was in deep thought , lala was excited to meet this new person.

'With rito-san luck with girl I'm pretty sure this tsu person is also girl, a new girl in harem' thought momo as she smirk, this made rito shiver (how wrong she is, well tsuna actually look girl if he has a longer hair though).

'tsu-chan is coming, tsu-chan is coming' playing like a broken radio on mikan's head.

* * *

Time skip (last day and at the party)

In yamamato's restaurant, inside is what you called… mayhem, food are flying with poison cooking, the octopus is lying on the ground holding his stomach because of the pain. Baseball idiot carefree smiling and dodging the incoming poison cooking together with a turf head while shouting EXTREME, one stupid cow running around while being chase by a tail head kid the slightly older kid was trying to stop the two. One girl with black pony tail hair annoying girl is chatting with the orange hair airhead girl the other girl with pineapple hair and black eye patch with skull design is listening to the other two girls conversation while eating quietly and our hero cannot do anything but sigh on the scene together with the Satan disguised in form of infant.

"I knew this should happen" said tsuna who still looking in the scene sweat drop falls in the back of his head.

"If you knew you should stop it before it's escalate like this" said the infant holding his fedora to hide his amuse face.

"And you know that I cannot do that and it's not that really bad scene for memory after all I won't be seeing them for a while" said tsuna smiling.

'smirk' "you mature slightly, if the past you see this mayhem he should be panicking right now" reborn smirking, tsuna was clearly surprise that he got compliment from reborn, as if reborn read that he continue "but only slightly you still need more training" smirk become much more wider.

When tsuna heard the word training he start to think how to escape reborn, not like he can because reborn will chase him even in his death.

"Oi tsuna It's time" reborn looking to his green watch which leon takes form.

"Wakata, Minna it's time to go" said tsuna looking at everyone, this got everyone attention, the kids and girls look sad (expect for bianchi).

"there are cars going to pick you up so take your things" as reborn said that, the door was open, there was a man with blonde hair and brown eye wearing a green coat together with the man in black hair wearing a formal clothes and glass eye .

"Dino-san!" exclaimed tsuna looking at the blonde hair "yo outoto, I came to pick you up and your guardians" dino waving his hand walking toward tsuna.

"O-OI C-CAVALLINO BASTARD W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN PICK US UP!" shouts gokudera still holding his stomach because of pain.

"reborn send me here to help you guys specially when we are in the plane because you might destroy it before we arrive in Italy" chuckle dino "now let's go the drivers are waiting" everyone went outside there they can see two black car and two man waiting in the front of each car.

"By the way where's mukoro" asked tsuna.

"Don't worry tsuna I will pick him up in kokuyo" answer dino.

"I see… minna, I guess this is it" said tsuna showing a sad smile looking at everyone.

"juudaime if you ever in trouble please don't hesitate to call me, I will come right away" gokudera said while looking worried at tsuna.

"Don't worry hayato I will be fine" tsuna patting gokudera on shoulder.

"hahaha as expected of you tsuna but still call us when you're feeling lonely" yamamoto grinning while making a peace sign.

"SAWADA WHEN WE MEET AGAIN JOIN THE BOXING CLUB" ryohei bumping his fist and tsuna just laugh on the behavior of his sun guardian.

"TSUNA-NII!" three kid shout, lambo and ipin jump and tsuna catch them on both of his hand.

"TSUNA-NII WHEN YOU CAME BACK GO PLAY WITH US A LOT MORE AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING A SOUVENIR" shouts lambo while crying nose strill coming out.

"tsuna-nii be carefull" ipin said in broken Japanese with a teary eyes.

"tsuna-nii go have fun and don't worry about maman and us we will take care" fuuta said smilling but with teary eyes and tsuna gave them a big hug.

"tsuna-san be careful AND WHEN YOU RETURN MAKE HARU YOUR BRIDE DESU!" haru shouts the last part causing the brunette blush, two girls were jealous at haru statement because they can't do that, and this made gokudera glare at haru and shout at her "AHO-ONNA DON'T TELL JUUDAIME WHAT TO DO!" and tsuna just scratch his cheek still blushing while the others just laugh.

"bossu I know we will meet next week but please take care of your body" chrome walks closer to tsuna and kiss him on the cheeks making tsuna face turn red from embarrassed, haru and kyoko glared at tsuna but instead of looking scary they look cute "OI PINEAPLE-ONNA GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME" now gokudera shouts at chrome his hand twitch in angry wanting to grab his dynamite but chrome only look at him blankly as if confuse.

"tsuna-kun" kyoko holds tsuna hand but her eyes look directly at him "don't injure yourself again" kyoko was about to cry when she felt a hand on her head, tsuna was patting her "don't worry we will always come back with a smile on our face" tsuna stroke her head while smiling

"THAT'S RIGHT KYOKO SO WHEN WE COME BACK YOU SHOULD GREAT US WITH A SMILE TO THE EXTREME!" shouts ryohei then hug her little sister kyoko gave him a soft "hai" this time bianchi hug gokudera and tsuna.

"ANEKI LET ME GO" gokudera struggle on bianchi grip but no avail, tsuna just let her do want she wants "hayato, tsuna take care" whispered bianchi, gokudera didn't have a stomach ache because bianchi wear her goggles.

"tsuna we should get going" said dino and everyone nod walking toward the car.

"Good afternoon decimo-sama and guardians" bowed the chauffeurs, tsuna and guardians greeted them "please take a sit in here decimo-sama, dino-sama and romario-sama will assist you in your journey" tsuna look at everyone for last time to say goodbye

"even we part away remember the sky is always there for us to look up... jane minna, till next time" tsuna give them a parting smile "HAI!, OHH!" replied everyone and tsuna went inside the car while the guardians sit on the other car.

Inside the first car was tsuna, dino, romario and reborn the second car were gokudera , ryohei and the chauffeurs, the cars went on different direction, the guardian cars on the plane station while tsuna's car went on train station, after several hours they arrive at the station, the sun was already in horizon.

* * *

"Outoto here" dino give tsuna his x headphone "this is my headphone" surprised that dino has it "I told dame-dino to get your headphone so you can contact us, we don't know what kind of enemy you're going to face call us immediately if your ever in pinch" reborn told tsuna with serious voice "and here wear this all the time" tsuna got a two red bracelet with orange flame on the side and in the center was a big x (same x design on his gloves)"it has the same function as your mitten, when you enter hyper mode those bracelet will change their form into your gloves" tsuna was amaze on the function of the bracelet "it's a gift thanks from verde for releasing us on the cursed" reborn smirk and tsuna thanked reborn and mentally thanked verde.

"Looks like your train is here" dino told tsuna but he look slightly sad that he won't see his little brother for a while. Tsuna takes his brief case and bag walking toward the entrance of the train he look at them for the last time "reborn and dino-nii-san thanks" dino was surprised this is the first time that tsuna call him nii-san but so happy that he ruffle tsuna hair "anything for my cute outoto" "looks like my two dame-student got along really well" teased reborn "don't call us dame!" shout the two no good brother and they begin laughing and tsuna begin to enter the train.

After tsuna enter the train, it immediately go toward its direction, tsuna was seating when his hyper intuition kicks in, he stand up and went toward the direction where is intuition telling him to go, he notice a man with a cap and thick letter clothes, 'a robber' thoughts tsuna his eye narrow on the movement of the man.

The robber hand was inching toward a girl purse, but the girl sense the robber and was about to do something when tsuna intuition scream a danger, he notice a flame on the girl finger and he immediately run toward the robber and kick him in the stomach.

the kick was so hard that the robber was knock out and tsuna turn to face the girl, she was surprised on the sudden appearance of boy, she notices that he has the same height as her and have an untamed fluffy brown spiky hair, he wore a green jacket underneath was a yellow shirt with 27 seven printing , a pair of red bracelet with flame design on both of his hand , red flame design with 27 metal headphone on his ear but what captivate her the most was his orange eyes 'it's like a sunset' thought of the girl, she was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"I don't know what you're about to do but you should look around first" again she was surprised but this time was because of his voice it was gentle but hold an authority.

'Did he notice my flame' thought the girl 'he's right if I try to burn the robber in place like this not only him will burn but everyone in here' her face look on the floor feeling guilty, she was about to apologize when the crowd start forming around them.

'This is bad' thought of the two.

tsuna immediately grab his thing and went outside the train, the girl also went outside, she was about to call him when he disappeared blending with the crowd 'I wonder if will see him again, flaming 27-sama' the girl hold her blushing right cheek.

'It's a good thing I arrived faster' tsuna sigh in relief not wanting to get the attention of other people.

'but that girl and that flame, it has a different feeling, It feel more like an ordinary flame than the dying will flame' thought tsuna walking around aimlessly as he think about the girl with dark blue fluffy big hat, black short hair and violet eyes like a gem wearing a thick frame glass and a simple black shirt with flame design, pink miniskirt and a white sandals, he didn't notice someone was calling him.

"tsu!" tsuna jump in surprised, someone tap him at the back when he turn around he saw a familiar light brown hair and golden brown eyes wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants.

"It's really you tsu!" exclaimed the happy brown hair teen.

"You are… yuuki rito-san right?" tsuna ask the brown hair teen if he is the person who will pick him up.

"Yeah that's me.. It's been a long time isn't it" rito has happy to see his cousin for a long time.

"Yes been about eight years I think" tsuna was also happy to see his older cousin.

"let's go I'm sure mikan can't wait to see you anymore" rito and tsuna begin walking to yuuki resident while talking about what happened this past years, of course tsuna didn't tell him about being a mafia boss and rito didn't tell tsuna about the aliens.

"oh yeah before I saw you there's a commotion in the station did you know what happened?" tsuna smile twitch "I think just some problem" tsuna answer gracefully but inside he's panicking "I see it's a good thing you didn't get involved" tsuna just laugh lightly not wanting rito to know that he's directly involved.

* * *

After several minutes they arrives in the front of yuuki's house. Rito was about to open the door but stop, tsuna was confused but remain silence.

"Before we enter I want to warn that inside is a bit chaotic" said rito and open the door, tsuna just chuckle, they both enter the house.

"Welcome!" tsuna and rito was greeted by a girl with dark brown ponytail and golden brown eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a short pants.

"Were home" rito said to the girl, the girl look at the back of his brother and found the person she been looking, she run and hug him.

"tsu-chan! I missed you!" the girl look at tsuna with teary eye but has a smiling face, tsuna was blushing his face is so hot that a steam is coming out from his head.

There are five girls peeking at the door, three girls with pink hair, girl with red hair and another girl with blonde hair, all have different feeling about the scene in front of them.

Lala is of course happy for rito and mikan that they finally reunite with their cousin after long time.

Nana doesn't already like tsuna because he's male she thought that every male are beast and pervert just want an attention to a beautiful female like her sister.

Momo is furious that the person in front of them wasn't a female but a male she's already sending a glare at tsuna and thinking how to get rid of him because he might destroy a plan to make a harem for rito and to add a salt in that mikan is already giving the boy a bear hug and looking delight 'no, mikan-san just hug him because they haven't meet for a long time right? Right?' questioning herself.

Mea is being mea smiling but inside she thinks that she found another toy to tease she also notice momo face and thought on herself that things are going be interesting.

Yami just stare at them blankly but she's already making a plan on how to punish the boy if he ever do something pervert or that he is just a simple pervert.

Mikan was snap when she feel the warm that tsuna giving her she immediately release the hug and greet tsuna while blushing.

"W-w-welcome tsu-chan" mikan looking in the floor to hide her blushing face.

"Y-yeah" tsuna shuttered while hiding his lower face with left hand.

Rito just chuckle at the awkwardness of the two while momo surrounding was turning black, a black aura forming in her back.

"Let's go inside" rito break the silenced and the two snap out.

"y-yeah come inside" mikan gesture tsuna to come inside.

"Sorry for my intrusion" tsuna taking off the sneaker and wear a slippers.

"Ahem everyone this is tsu-chan our cousin from my father side" mikan told everyone inside the room.

"My name is sawada tsunayoshi but you can just call me tsuna" tsuna introduce himself gracefully his right palm on the heart like making a vow.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke!" lala introduce herself energetically, tsuna was about to present his hand when she hug him, his face was on her breast.

"C-can't b-breathe" tsuna struggle to get an air and mikan pouts "it's not my fault that I don't have a big breast" whispered mikan, tsuna still heard her.

"onee-sama that's rude!" momo pull lala apart and she just chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" rubbing the back of her head her tongue is stick out and tsuna finally gain an air.

"I'm Momo Belia the middle sister of deviluke nice to meet you 'glare' " momo gave her most deadly glare upon seeing this tsuna wince but ignore her glare and attempt to handshake the girl, of course momo give her a firm handshake so firm that tsuna can feel the pain but also ignore it.

"Nana Astar the youngest" tsuna also attempt to handshake her but this time he was ignore, rito and mikan just sigh,

"hiii~ I'm Kurosaki Mea younger sister of yami-oneechan" mea playfully said while circling around him taking a look of all his body then she stop at front of tsuna she put her finger in front of her mouth and lick her lower lip, tsuna shivered on the girl in front of him he gave his hand for handshake and mea was about to use this as an opportunity to tease the brunette but was stop when a hand pull her.

"Alright that's it mea-san" mikan pull mea away from tsuna she then grab yami hand and push her in front of tsuna.

"Last but not the least my best friend Yami-san" tsuna give his hand for handshake this time yami accept it when she touch his hand a feeling of warm suddenly flow in her body.

"Nice to meet you yami-san" tsuna gave her a smiling face and yami who's looking at his face, blush but not noticeable.

"Nice to meet you too" yami said in monotone and expressionless face, when they apart their hand she feel empty again, she wonder if she can feel it again if he touché her the feeling of warm like when she hold Tear hands.

"And this is Celine" mikan was holding a light green hair toddler with a flower on top with light pink petals.

"Mau!" celine trying to reach tsuna with her tiny hand.

"yoroshiku na" tsuna give her a pat on the flower much to the toddler delight, she have a happy face and keep saying her only word.

"Let's eat before the food will turn cold" rito gesture tsuna to sit beside him and of course tsuna avail him, the other empty seat beside tsuna was taken by mikan.

There several foods in table it consist of karaage, tempura, omelette rolls, salad, miso soup and rice. Everyone compliment the foods.

"Delicious!" tsuna takes a bite on the food and he found it very pleasing.

"Of course, mikan is the one who made it after all" rito was proud of her sister that she can make a delicious foods.

"Amazing and your younger than me" tsuna was amazed by mikan.

"hehe thanks I guess" mikan was happy that she's being praise by tsuna, one of the reason she learns how to cook is for tsuna and the rest is for her family.

"By the way I'm been meaning to ask what up with the way to call me tsu or tsu-chan and… those.. Tails" tsuna finger was pointing at the wiggling tails.

"Ah.." they all said in unison. Their chopstick fall in the table oh how they all forgot about the fact that the three deviluke have a tail. They are all thinking how to explain things now that tsuna saw something he shouldn't.

"I-i-it's a cosplay!" everyone sweat drop on the obvious lie that rito said.

"Mikan it's best for him to know what we are" yami gives her opinion while nibbling on her food still looking at the new person in front of her and thinking about the warm she felt earlier.

"Mikan-chan should tell him the truth" playfully said mea.

'Sigh' "guess we don't have a choice, tsu-chan the people here are alien expect me and rito"

mikan holding her forehead because of headache and tsuna just remain silence.

"It's the first day and the cat is out of the bag" 'Wait! This is the opportunity, if mikan-san said was right this person is easily frightened' momo smirk waiting for tsuna to get scared.

'Damn it reborn what kind of mission did you get me' tsuna cursing his tutor from hell, he knows what mikan said is not a lie because his intuition did not warn him and there's no reason for them to lie anymore now that he saw a weird part of their body.

"I know that it's hard to believed but it's the true" said lala making a peace sign, not like tsuna didn't believe them, he just still cursing reborn.

"No, don't worry I believed in you" said tsuna sighing internally.

"tch" momo click her tongue expect no one heard her.

"heh… didn't think you should accept it so easily" said mikan thinking that he will panic and deny with everything he got, well it's true if he didn't mature that is.

"If its weird stuff then I got through a lot" unfortunately it's true that tsuna got involved to a lot of weird things.

"Like what?" asked mikan curiously while her chopsticks were in her mouth.

"Like a shark that always shouts, a loyal dog with octopus head that bomb everyone he hates, a satan disguised like a toddler and a lot more" everyone sweat drop at tsuna statement and on how calm he his.

"Oh and this" he move his hand in front and the rings brightly shine, a fire burst out from the main ring and it form of a premature lion with flaming mane and tail it also has a silver armor on the head, feet and tail (I don't know why, but the armor color in crossover was silver not red).

"Gao" said the lion after he look around he immediately jump on tsuna shivering.

"Natsu meet my cousins and new friends 'I guess' " tsuna hold natsu for everyone to see. But keep struggling and hide underneath tsuna jacket, everyone was surprised to see a creature on fire expect for one who look excited.

"Kawaii!" said every girl expect for yami who only look at the sky lion.

"Ne tsuna what kind of animal is natsu!" tsuna was surprised the one who to talk to him was none other than nana who she ignore earlier.

"natsu is a lion, to be precisely a premature lion" tsuna gesture natsu to come out and with avail natsu look at everyone while clamping on tsuna lap 'this kind of information is okay give them and thanks to that alien talk natsu can come out without being suspicious' thought tsuna.

"gao" the lion look at tsuna with confuse face.

Almost everyone pinch their nose because of the cuteness natsu showing.

"Don't worry they're my friend, sorry natsu is shy" patting natsu flame mane, they are surprise that his hand didn't burn.

"Like a certain someone" smirk mikan while looking at tsuna.

"hahaha can't argue with that" chuckle tsuna while rubbing the back of his head, 'kawaii' thought mikan.

"And for your first question, before I answer that I will ask why you're being so formal" ask mikan looking at tsuna suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm also wondering about that, when you first call me I was surprised you call me rito-san instead of rito-nii" rito said thinking what the reason why tsuna is being formal.

"And you used to call me m-mi-chan" mikan is blushing lightly not looking at tsuna.

'Wait what I used to call them rito-nii and mi-chan' tsuna trying to recall the past events, seeing that tsuna was thinking mikan ask him.

"Don't tell me" tsuna was snap out of his thought and look at mikan who look at him with narrow eyes "you" tsuna was sweating 'this is bad' and mikan narrow her eyes again "forgot?" tsuna don't know what to do just wave his hands "e-e-eto a-ano h-hai" he avert is eyes but mikan still looking at him like a predator.

"Ano, gomenasai" tsuna apologize bowing his head together with natsu.

"hm" but mikan ignore him.

'Looks like I don't need to do anything' thought momo while laughing internally.

"Don't worry tsu" rito assure him.

"Hai" tsuna give them a smiling face, yami blush but immediately hides it.

After that they're finished to eat, nana was trying to get natsu attention, rito making a small talk while mikan totally ignore tsuna not even taking a glance at him and yami sneak a peek at tsuna time to time.

"tsu you're going to sleep in my room" rito exclaim 'I hope this will restrain momo' hoping that momo will stop her night crawl.

"Are you sure?" tsuna sense that rito has a reason why he wants him in his room, not that he will pry on their business.

"Of course, you cannot sleep on a girl room now can you?" harshly said mikan but not looking at him.

"Um.. No.. It's just I don't want to disturb rito-san" said tsuna denying that he can sleep on girls room 'I knew it she's angry' this made him depress, he was about to apologize, when mikan interrupt him.

"We should sleep, we still have school tomorrow" exclaim mikan as she began to walk toward her room "good night"

"Sorry about that tsu" rito pat tsuna shoulder trying to comfort him.

"No, I should be the one to apologize" tsuna shaking his head.

"Let's also sleep" said rito.

"Oyasumi" both said to the others, walking to rito's room.

* * *

Momo's room.

"That guy how will I get him rid of this house" momo was thinking a plan how to kick out tsuna.

"Thanks to him, I cannot enter rito-san room" nibbling on her thumb.

Yami's room.

'Why, why I feel like I can find a place if I stay beside him?' yami thought thinking about the boy who give her a warm even it's just from handshake.

'Why? Sawada Tsunayoshi' questioning herself again while falling asleep but with a small smile on her face.

Mikan's room.

"Was I to harsh on tsu-chan?" mikan recalling to what she did.

'Sigh' "I should apologize to him tomorrow morning… no it his fault that he forgot, ah mou" mikan can't decide what to do.

"Tsu-chan no baka" murmured mikan falling asleep.

Rito's room

Rito was already fast asleep, tsuna was lying in his futon 'Tomorrow is the start of my new adventure' he clench his hand and a beautiful orange/reddish crystal flame came out on the main ring.


	2. Chapter 2: Transferring and Apologize

In yuuki's household.

It's early in the morning, the sun still sleeping, but our brunette is already awake. Thanks to the certain three former arcobaleno reborn, connello and lal mirch. They train tsuna to wake up early so he can do the morning training much to his displeasured and if he refuse you know what he will get.

Our protagonist is now wearing an orange track suit with white t-shirt underneath and of course his headphone, new bracelets and the rings(he still have lancia's ring). Tsuna is currently walking toward the exit door in silence so he won't wake the sleeping resident of the house, he also made a note for rito to see that he will go for a morning exercise.

After he went outside he began his the-so-called-light-stretching except that its look like a heavy training that put even the Olympics participant in shame.

'Inhale' "the air here is fresh just like in nanimori" he began his jogging but with no direction "I hope I won't get lost" said tsuna, as he take a look around, trying to remember someplace that he saw when he was a child hoping something will help him triggered his childhood memory, unfortunately he was there's nothing.

After he finish his jogging, he went and rest to a nearby park then bought a can of espresso in the vending machine and sit on the nearby bench.

"Ha what a wonderful morning" taking a sip on his can coffee.

"No onii-san shouting extreme in the morning, no hayato patrolling my house 24/7 and of course NO REBORN!" happily shouts tsuna pumping his fist in the air.

"Finally, Finally a Peace!" wiping his imaginary tears, well what do you expect he wishes for ordinary day ever since reborn came to his life.

He was snap out of his peace when someone greet him.

"Ohayo" tsuna was greeted by a calm beautiful girl, slightly taller and older than him, she has a dark brown ponytail hair, with brown eyes wearing a red tracksuit.

"Ah ohayo gozaimasu" greeted back tsuna slightly bowing his head.

"Can I sit beside you?" the girl was pointing at the empty space beside tsuna.

"Of course" tsuna move a little for the girl to sit.

They did their own business, tsuna was enjoying his can coffee, and while the girl just sit there in silence staring at the blank space, he sometimes glance on the thing that girl was holding, as the girl notice tsuna she asked him.

"Is there any problem?" asked the girl confuse why the boy take a glance at her time to time.

"Ah no, I'm just wondering why you're holding a shinai" tsuna was pointing in the thing that girl was holding.

"Oh this, I practice kendo" she stand up and swing the shinai downward.

"heeehh" 'just like takeshi' tsuna was interested on the girl beside him, because she remind him, his friend yamamoto even though their gender and personality is different.

"Are you perhaps interested?" the girl present her shinai to tsuna.

tsuna nod and take the shinai while standing, he grip the handle and tried to wield it a little but tsuna was little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, the feeling and weight is a little bit different" murmured tsuna as he swing the bamboo sword horizontal.

The girl notice that tsuna may not have an experienced in swordsmanship because the way he hold or swing the shinai, she was about to give him an advice on how to hold the bamboo sword when tsuna beat her first.

"Can I try a few tricks on your shinai?" tsuna asked but still looking at the shinai.

"Yeah.. Go ahead" 'but he doesn't seems to know how to handle shinai' thoughts of the girl a little bit worried that the boy may injured himself.

"Thanks" tsuna look at the older girl and smile brightly causing the older girl to blush and turn her head away because of the brightness.

He then take a stance, he hold the shinai body on his left hand, his body is bend a little and his expression turn serious, his eyes narrow a bit, a small smile appear on his lips and his surrounding become tense.

'This guy.. The way he hold the bamboo sword and his surrounding change, he's like an entirely different person' thought of the girl, she was surprised that the boy who look cute and innocent can change into something handsome and serious.

"Shigure soen ryu koushiki go no kata" tsuna murmured but still audible, then he dashes forward and hold the grip of the shinai in his right hand, he swing his hand horizontal but the girl was surprised when she did not find the shinai on his hand 'what, where's the sword?' the shinai now was on his left land, then tsuna swing his hand and made a another horizontal slash "samidare" he murmured again but the older girl still heard him.

The older girl was surprised, no beyond surprised 'I didn't even blink of an eye and yet he manage to swing the shinai so fast that my eyes cannot follow him, what more he manage to switch the shinai and change the trajectory in that split of second' her eyes was widen, she gulped the forming saliva in her mouth, she was speechless.

"I guess I can use shigure soen ryu style in other katana" said tsuna not noticing the surprised face of the older girl.

After tsuna swing the sword, he stand straight and take a deep breath, he walk toward the girl and was about to return her shinai when he noticed that the girl didn't move, more like she was paralyze.

"Ano" tsuna wave his hand in front of the girl but she didn't notice him.

"Eto are you okay?" this time tsuna shake her into shoulder so she can return to the world, and thanks to tsuna warmth the girl return.

"Ah, y-yeah I'm o-okay" the older girl shuttered and takes her shinai back however she cannot help but blush on the closeness of the boy, she can smell his sweat but she didn't hate it more like she like it because instead of it smell bad, 'it smell like sweet' thought of the older girl.

"Are you sure, because you look like you have a fever" worry can be heard on tsuna voice and his face also show worry.

"y-y-yeah I'm sure" the girl turn her blushing face away from tsuna because of his cute worried face then she notice the clock in the park.

"I-I'm sorry to worry you but its look like I have to go home and prepare for school" then the girl point at the clock, she bow at him and made her way toward her home.

'what's up with that guy at first he look nothing but an innocent person then change into something handsome and serious, and in the last minute he look cute' thought the girl thinking about the boy he met in the park 'wait… did I just think of him as.. cute and handsome' the girl pause for a minute then her face slowly turn red, a puff of steam came out from her head.

* * *

Back to tsuna.

"I hope that girl is alright" murmured he then begun jogging toward his new temporary home, after some time of jogging he manage to arrive at the yuuki's house without getting lose.

"I'm home" greeted tsuna as he open the door and was about to go upstairs to grab his uniform when lala hold his hand.

"tsuna, we should eat breakfast together" lala drag tsuna toward the dining table, sitting in the empty chair and began eating, everyone was already in the dining room waiting for him, he didn't even manage to protest.

"But shouldn't I take shower first, I mean a sweat a lot and smell bad" said tsuna because he thinks that he smell disgusting.

"Not at all, you actually smell nice" said lala eating her food with so much energy, not even noticing what she said cause the brunette to blush, well not her but mikan did.

"baka tsu-chan" murmur mikan but tsuna heard it, after all he was train by the number one hitman in the world.

'I better I apologize today' tsuna thinking a way how he will apologize to mikan for forgetting them, it's true that he remember some part, but that doesn't mean he remember everything after all it has been several years before they meet again.

'Not only mikan-san but now even onee-sama, I have to think a way to get a rid of him fast.' Thought momo as she starting to feel uneasy that her plan may fail because of the new guy.

"What time did you wake up tsu?" rito asked tsuna because when he woke up he only found a note indicating the he will go outside for a jogging.

"Around 4:30 every day, to jog and stretch" answer back tsuna eating the breakfast which consist of egg, bacon and rice.

"eehh didn't think you're the type of person who woke up that early" momo teased showing a friendly smile but inside what she thinks is different 'if you want to win a battle you need to know your enemy first, also if what he said is true then I can visit rito-san room when he's not there' laugh internally momo.

"I'm not, before I always woke up late and go to school just to get bitten to death by our disciplinary committee" lightly chuckle tsuna remembering the time when he was being bitten by hibari.

"What change?" now asked the curios rito.

"One day a satan came to our house to tutored or torture me, I guess, because of him my whole world turn upside down, the first day he show up, the first thing he did to me was to kick me in face, hahaha" darkly chuckle tsuna griping his chopsticks with too much force that like it going to snap in four, that made everyone (except lala) in the room shiver for a unknown reason.

"Why do I have a feeling that your home tutor his a scary person?" said rito still shivering.

"He is scary, and if didn't woke up in time, even just one second late he's going to smack me in the head with a hammer" tsuna shivered of the thoughts of getting hit by ten ton hammer leon.

Everyone sweat drop.

"That just-" said momo.

"Pathetic" nana continued.

"Guhh!"Tsuna was hit by an imaginary arrow with pathetic word written piercing him to his heart to the back, and they continue eating breakfast while chatting though tsuna was crying like an idiot.

* * *

After the breakfast tsuna immediately went for a shower, together with is new friend they went to his new school. Tsuna was wearing his school uniform in nanimori, which consist of white uniform with a black vest, dark blue necktie and black pants, it's was also his battle suit when he fought xanxus for the ring battle.

The school was ordinary expect for the some students and, yeah, their principal. Tsuna was currently in the principle room and for some reason his hyper intuition is telling him something.

'Why is my intuition telling me that the pervert talking pig in my mission is none other the principle' sweat dropping on his intuition.

"So you are the exchange student of the nanimori high" said the principle.

"Ah, oh yes sawada tsunayoshi of the nanimori" tsuna said bowing, snapping out on his thought.

"Starting for today you're going to be first year student of sainan, I hope that you will find it pleasant in going school here" said the principal in a professional voice.

"hai" 'I guess this time my intuition is wrong' thought tsuna, but since when did his intuition got wrong, never.

"By the way what do you think about the beautiful girls of our school?" said the principal his hand was both in front of his mouth like he was in deep thinking.

'I take back what I said, my intuition was never wrong' face palming mentally.

Tsuna was guided by none other than the head disciplinary committee of the sainan. She has a silky black long hair and dark brown eyes. She tour tsuna in the school so he will knows his way and not get lost, she also wants him to be comfortable to his new school.

"And this is your new class room sawada-kun" said the girl guiding tsuna to his class room.

"Thank you very much, eto" tsuna present his hand.

"Kotegawa Yui a second year student, nice to meet you" kotegawa takes his hand and give it a shake.

"Nice to meet you too kotegawa-senpai" tsuna did the same thing.

"Wait here I'm going to call your teacher" said kotegawa and of course tsuna avail her.

Kotegawa knock on the door of tsuna new class. A beautiful long straight blonde hair that tied in a purple ribbon came out, she has a green eyes with glasses wearing a black formal clothing with a skirt, tsuna notice that the person in front of him resemble yami a lot expect for the eye color and the air around her.

"What can I do for you?" asked the woman holding a book

"Sensei this is the exchange student from nanimori sawada tsunayoshi" said kotegawa introducing the teacher to tsuna.

"Ah, I'm Tearju" bow tearju and he also bow.

"Sawada-kun, don't do anything shameless act or else, I will be going to discipline you,well then I will take my leave" said kotegawa and made her way toward her classroom, tsuna was confused on what she mean but ignore it.

"Go inside and introduce yourself sawada-kun" said tearju politely gesturing tsuna to go inside.

"Everyone we have a new student he was an exchange student from nanimori, please be kind to him" Everyone in the room was surprised that someone is going to transfer in their class expect for some students.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, pleased to make your acquaintance" tsuna said perfectly without shuttering 'if you don't want to be look down by others you need to present yourself gracefully right, reborn' an image of reborn pointing a gun at him appeared, as if the image has life it answer back 'that's right dame-tsuna if you ever did something that will put a shame on the famiglia, I will beat you' tsuna then made a quick look at everyone and notice some familiar faces.

"tuna-chan, were in the same class~" playfully said mea teasing tsuna by calling him a fish name and adding a chan on his name, the brunette was having a light blush because of his new nickname, no one did really called him with chan in the end expect for mikan, which still hard to get used from.

'Sigh' "should have known" nana doesn't like that they are in the same class, momo was glaring at tsuna and yami just look at him with an emotionless face.

"Does anyone have a question?" said tearju.

Immediately the students hand was raised, mostly girls.

"How old are you?"

"What is your hobby?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? No let me repeat, I don't care, break up with her and make me you girlfriend!"

'W-W-W-What the hell, did someone really just told me to make her m-m-my g-g-girlfriend' face palm tsuna to hide his red cheeks, he is a little bit confuse, not sure what he heard is right at the same time he was embarrassed(he was never really asked in his previous school they still treat him as the dame-tsuna even he stop being clumsy and made his grade average though if he want he can get a good grade).

A sudden twitch in yami's eyebrow can be seen if you look at closely at her.

The boys are glaring at him because of his sudden popularity with the girls, what more they heard what the two beautiful girls in their class said something as if they know him.

Tsuna was bombarded with a never ending question, he didn't how to answer them because he was never really in this kind of situation, what more he didn't expect almost all the girl ask him a question. He frankly wave his hand to calm his classmate but because of his antic the girl practically squeal on how adorable he his.

"Kyaa~ Sawada-kun is adorable" almost all girl said in unison, a deeper blush was creeping on the brunette face.

"M-minna-san please calm down, sawada-kun can't answer your question if you're going to ask him at the same time" tearju was doing her best trying to calm the class and help tsuna but she was being ignore, and due to her clumsiness she almost fell down, when tsuna saw her teacher falling he immediately rush in front of the teacher to hold her and be a cushion but because of his early nervous he also trip, everyone in the class gaped because in front of them, tearju was on the top of tsuna, they feel each other warmth because of the body contact, tearju hand was on tsuna chest while tsuna hand is on the waist of tearju, legs intertwined, faces is only few inches away that they even look like they're kissing.

The girls have a different feeling in the front of them.

The background student are squealing and some are jealous mostly boys.

Nana was shouting kedamono and pervert clearly irritated while a blush was forming in her face because to the scene in front of them.

Momo was cursing tsuna telling herself that rito was supposed to be in that position not tsuna she was also pretty pissed but contain herself for cursing him out loud.

Mea was licking her lips loving the situation that tsuna created (partially) and momo angry face, she didn't even think that tsuna can fall into nothing but air like rito.

Yami was angry, very angry to the point that you can even see a big anime tick vein mark twitching in her head, her eyes are like the predator ready to hunt its prey, she angry and at the same she also feel jealous but she didn't know why, what she know is that she didn't like what happening in front of her eyes.

Both student and teacher open their eyes, both blinking in the situation they're in. slowly blush was forming when they realize that their face is only inches away, tsuna was trying to stand up and tried to apologize when his instinct kick in, 'Boom!' a large explosion occurred in the room, a crate and rubble can be seen in the wall together with a smoke pilling.

"Yami-oneechan!" shouts mea, worried that she might injured tsuna and tearju, when yami heard the shout she realize that she unconsciously attack tsuna and tear.

"T-tear" yami said in worried voice and everyone was running in front of the class but stop when they heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" asked tsuna looking at tearju.

"U-um y-yes I'm okay" tearju was surprised by the sudden change of her student, his eyes change to innocent brown to serious shade of orange that feel he can see through everything, his voice also change to sweat into calm yet gentle, she cannot help but get captivate on her student and be embarrassed, because right now tsuna was holding tearju bridal style, on top of that her heart was pounding so hard to the point that it feel like it will explode.

Seeing that his sensei is safe and fine, tsuna immediately look at everyone giving them a reassuring smile as if saying everything is fine that somehow made all girl blush. But the alien girls' notice his sudden change and surprise can be seen because their eyes are widen, not only his surrounding aura change but manage to dodge yami attack thoughts of the girls.

When tsuna notice that yami won't attack he let go tearju. He again turn to face yami and asked her.

"Why did you attack?" tsuna said in gentle low voice not wanting to battle because of her relation to mikan and he doesn't like violence.

"because I hate ecchi things and ecchi people" immediately answer yami trying to ignore the power leaking from tsuna even its faint, she not the only one who felt his power every alien in the room felt it but they also felt that he means no harm.

"I see, then if you think my action is something pervert then I apologize" said tsuna returning to his not-so-stoic face but he still bow slightly.

"No" answer back yami and attack him with her hair that transform into a giant fist, she didn't know why she didn't accept the apology but she feel something in her heart 'what is this feeling, I hate it' not realizing that is was a jealousy .

When tsuna saw the giant fist coming on his way he dodge it with ease 'I need to go outside the students will be in danger if this continue' fortunately the last attack destroy the door so tsuna run toward the door to hallway, yami follow tsuna while attacking him with multiple sword hair.

"Can you please stop attacking" plead tsuna as he ducked the incoming sword in his face but he was ignored, 'so this is an alien, to think that they have an ability to change their part of their body' thought tsuna calculating yami's ability, he use his left back hand to slap the hair sword away from him.

Momo and the rest also follow them worried that something bad may happen to tsuna expect for the student not related to them knowing they can't do anything, and question was entering their head.

"How can tsuna dodge yami's attack?" nana ask, her mouth was wide open from seeing tsuna dodging yami's attack like nothing.

"That's what I want to know!" immediately shout momo, as she doesn't also know how tsuna doing it, 'no normal human can dodge an attack from alien much less from an assassin, what is that faint power coming from his body, is he really a human?' Thought momo beginning to be a little suspicious about tsuna.

"Amazing" that's the only word came out from mea mouth, but she cannot ignore the feeling the want to battle tsuna and the want him to become her possession, she licked her lip seductively and shivered at her own thought of what she going to command tsuna when he became her servant(not that he will become hers….. maybe?) .

"yami please stop" desperately pleaded tearju not wanting that they may injured each other but she was also ignored and just continue to attack tsuna.

He know that yami won't stop until she hit's him 'guess I don't have a choice' tsuna dash toward yami while dodging the incoming sword, but yami won't let him come near her, so she attack him in all direction but that still didn't hit him what more tsuna was already in front of her, yami then change her right hand into sword attempting to slash tsuna, but tsuna side step it to his left and held her arm so she cannot swing it again, then their eyes met, determined shade of orange eyes meet the lonely red eyes and yami knows that she cannot win against tsuna, when she saw that tsuna raise his other hand in form of chop to hit her she closed her eyes waiting for the incoming pain, but to her surprised she felt a gentle warm hand in her head instead, when she open her eyes, she can still see the shade orange eyes, as if looking at the endless sky that gives her a fluffy feeling.

"Wha-" yami was about to ask, when tsuna interrupt her.

"I'm sorry, that person must be very important to you" said tsuna rubbing her head gently and give her a small smile that suit his face, causing the girls in the scene to blush even momo.

"N-no" said yami, she's blushing so hard that she avert her look at tsuna.

Tsuna close his eyes and sigh, they were surprised again when they saw his innocent brown eyes when he open it, he realize that his hand is still in yami's head so he take it off much to her displeasure, just as she was about to hold his hand again someone shout's causing her to stop her track 'what am I doing?' ask to herself.

"What happen here?! And who destroyed the class door" they all turn their head into the direction where the voice came to only see an irritated head disciplinary committee.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer" kotegewa was tapping her foot indicating that she wants an answer now.

"T-t-t-hat's um" stuttered tearju not sure how to answer kotegewa, when tsuna saw his sensei panicking, he walk in front of kotegawa and bowed.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault, I will take the responsibly for what happened here" apologize tsuna for what happened, kotegawa raise a brow in confuse and everyone else was surprised after all is not tsuna who destroyed the part of school but they just remained silenced, yami was feeling guilty as she went on tsuna side and bow.

"No, I'm the one who attack him" said yami taking the back the blame. Kotegawa just stare at them don't know what to do.

'Sigh' "What am I going to do?" kotegawa asked herself holding her chin pondering a plan on how to repair things in her head, she was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Then leave it to me!" a cheerful voice was heard in the back of the head discipline committee.

"Lala-san!" kotegawa then look the cheerful pink hair girl "what are you doing here?" asked the cat tsundere of disciplinary committee.

"Sorry kotegawa-san I tried to stop lala-san but she didn't listen to me" apologize of the girl with blue hair that has a two red hair clip on left of her head and a purple eyes.

"It's not your fault sairenji-san" said kotegawa looking at her, lala was dialing something in her D-dial until a bright light suddenly field the screen of the phone and a robot shape of anglerfish come out.

"Onee-sama is that" momo point her finger on the robot getting a bad feeling.

"mhm" happily nod lala "My new upgrade of Go-Go Vacuum-kun A 2" everyone expect tsuna, lala and mea sweat drop, they know very well what going to happen when her invention start, unfortunately for them she start the power button and it began moving sucking the rubble from the past battle.

Everyone expect for the latter sigh in relief that it didn't target them though they still have the shitty feeling in their guts.

"Ohhh, spanner, shoichi-kun, and giannini will surely like to see this" said tsuna remembering his three engineer friend and lala look at tsuna with a question look.

"They are my engineer friends, one of them created my headphone" said tsuna, he notice the blue haired looking at her so he stare back.

"You are?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" said tsuna bowing at the blue girl.

"You must be yuuki-kun cousin, I heard a lot about you, and I am Sairenji Haruna" bowed the blue haired girl.

'Must be friend of rito-san' thought tsuna.

Then they heard a familiar male voice coming from the direction where they came from, they turn their view in the running principle however he was naked, he only wore a boxer and nothing more.

"Is that the principle?" asked tsuna pointing on the naked principle.

"Y-yes it is the principle you meet this morning sawada-kun" kotegawa hesitate to answer because she also cannot believe that their principle is a shameless person.

"Why is he naked?" 'It's not like he is in dying will mode' remembering the time when he was naked by a dying will bullet "because is a pervert" deadpan all girls that made tsuna sweat drop.

"Yahooo! here I come beautiful girls!" shouts the principle as he was running toward tsuna's group direction, the principle jumps, launching himself to the closest girl which happen to be nana, "naa!" she was surprised and immediately take a defensive stance ready to give a round kick on the principle face, but tsuna just walk a little and pull nana toward him, dodging him on process, but because of that the principle hit the vacuum robot making him unconscious.

"daijoubu ka?" asked tsuna with a gentle smile and gentle tone.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" said nana, then she notice how close they are to each other, red tint slowly creeping on her face "te!, don't touch me you kedamono!" as she shout and immediately jump away from him, then she give him a punch in the face, tsuna was surprised on the sudden incoming hand, he didn't even manage to dodge in time and just take the full punch in his face "Guaah!" he's now crouching holding his nose because of pain "ite te te, it's like onii-san punch, good thing hayato isn't here or it may turn into something ugly" murmured tsuna at the end still crouching trying to stand up, gokudera will surely bomb the girl if he ever know someone hurt his precious beloved juudaime though not only gokudera, everyone in his famiglia will.

"Kora nana! You can't just punch tsuna after saving you" scolded lala pointing her finger at her younger sister.

"But ane-ue" tried to argued nana but stop when they heard a sound coming from the direction where the principle have fallen, as if it hate being ignored the robot start to jump around, the eyes suddenly glow in red and its mouth start to move.

The girls around now are having a bad feeling about this and base to their experienced something bad or naughty will happen, as if mocking the robot start to move and made a mad dash sending the principle to who knows where.

"Kyaaaaa!" scream (or a squeal?) was heard from the blue hair, black hair and blonde hair girls, they turn around only to see that they are almost naked only consisting their lower underwear, slightly showing the difference in size of their breast, this made the girls blush and desperately tried to hide their upper body with their hand and tsuna was left dumfounded, his mouth open and close like a gaping fish "na-na-na-na-na!" "like what are you seeing?" whispered seductively mea, snapping tsuna out of his trance and immediately turned his red face away from the three not answering the question, mea lick her lips from seeing his innocent reaction and yami was glaring at tsuna for seeing tearju in nothing but her underwear though she trying to restrain herself, yup she's trying despite that tsuna can feel a several metallic sharp sword pointing in his neck that made him tremble in fear 'Gulp! What the hell did I do to deserve this?' cried the chibi tsuna inside his head.

"achaa! It malfunction again" playfully said lala hitting her head with her right hand, showing her tongue while giving them a wink that made kotegawa angry "don't just stand there, help us lala-san and stop that thing!".

"I'm going to destroy that ecchi thing" state yami taking off her glare from tsuna which made him sigh in relief.

"Ah wait yami-chan, if you destroy go-go vacuum-kun a 2 it will create a black hole again" all of them suddenly froze and look at lala like a machine with a creaking sound "black hole?" tilt the head of the confuse brunette as he don't know what are they talking about.

The girls dodging the robot carefully holding their skirt not wanting their pantsu to be suck but keep struggling.

'Te! this is not the time to ask a question dame-tsuna!' scolding himself ,if destroying is not option then this is the only choice I have', he put his right hand in front of him "everyone stay back" said in commanding voice, the girl all look at tsuna not sure what he's going to do but still they avail him since for some reason they cannot ignore him "natsu" his ring shine in bright orange and a lion appear in his hand "gao" the sky lion has a serious that was notice by yami, lala, nana, momo and mea which they woxnder what happen in the shy personality of the lion cub, the girl who didn't saw sky lion was shocked to see a creature in flame, and the girls was wondering what he going to do "ruggito di cieli" murmured tsuna that natsu obey, it scream a mighty loud roar that doesn't fit its image "Gggrrrraaaaoo!" a flame of light came out in the mouth of cub hitting the malfunction machine that made it stop moving or made it into a stone.

The girls eyes are widen in shock and at the same amaze by the power of the flaming lion.

'Dammit how will I explain this to them' he look at their direction readying himself on the incoming questions.

"S-S-Sugoi!" shout from all the girl expect from the emotionless assassin that had her eyes widen in surprise well not only her but everyone, they didn't even thought that the cub have some weird power, they did expect to have a power to burn however they didn't think that it have ability to petrify.

"Eh?" tsuna was surprised, he thought that they will scared or something. But what he did not know is that they are used to this kind of situation… well kind of, nana immediately snatch natsu from tsuna hand and was surround by the girls which was mysteriously already have their clothes.

"g-g-gao" natsu struggle from nana grip, trying to get a help from her master who just press his palm together and murmured an "Amen".

"You're sacrifice will not be in vain" as he wipe a single tear that fall in his face. Natsu become a rock who lost a hope, a crack appeared when she (not sure about natsu gender which probably a male, but I'm going to make it a female, there something in my mind) saw his master going toward his classroom ignoring the girls, he learn to ignore things because of his guardian. Because if he didn't, he won't manage to finish his paperwork!

"GAOOO!" last scream of his beloved partner (R.I.P Natsu your always be in our heart).

* * *

After he went to his classroom, he sit in the chair in farthest back which he assume his. The people inside want to question tsuna what happened but decide to refrain themselves when they saw tsuna was looking outside staring in the sky peacefully. Immediately yami, mea, momo, nana who still holding natsu gleefully much to the cub chargin and tearju who doesn't know how to start the class entered the room, how can she when the board attached in the wall was destroyed.

Natsu jump away from nana grip, she run toward tsuna and bite his face.

"itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!" tsuna was trying to push natsu away but it seem she has strong jaw, instead his cheek stretch "Gomen! Gomen!" natsu stop but her eyes look angry with a grumpy face, he sigh and pat his partner which purr in delight forgetting her bad mood.

Tsuna new classmate well let just ignore them they are just a background character who won't appear in the story that much.

Tearju chuckle seeing tsuna interaction with the lion "let just read the book", and the class resume peacefully….somehow.

* * *

Lunch time/mikan school

Mikan's eating together with her two friend.

'Sigh' "I hope tsu-chan will forgive me" silently murmured mikan not letting her friend know that she has a problem however it seem that they are perceive.

"Is there a problem mikan? You been sighing since this morning" asked one of mikan friend that have a shoulder length black hair with a headband and black eyes.

"No, it's nothing mami" replied mikan.

"I bet it's about this confession this morning or it is about your loving brother?" said cunningly of a girl with short brown hair and brown.

"Sachie! why do you always add rito in our conversation and to your question it wasn't about them!" said mikan a bit angry because of her friend personality, though she's thankful about their concern.

"Then what it's about?" asked mami, curios why she look have a problem.

Sighing in defeat knowing they won't stop persisting her, she reluctantly answer "it's about my cousin that lives with us, I kind of ignore him yesterday and this morning even he tried to apologize".

"How unusual for you mikan to be bothered so much about your cousin, what more it's a boy and it's living in your house" smiling deviously sachie glance at mami who get what is the meaning of that look, mikan seeing them like that have is having a bad feeling.

* * *

Same time/tsuna

Tsuna is on the rooftop lying in the floor, natsu sleeping in his chest, totally forgetting to make a lunch for himself, he can go buy in the cafeteria however before he can even enter, let just say the spartan warriors are having a war.

"I wonder how everyone?" murmured in a soft voice, reminiscing the time where they always eat in the rooftop, gokudera always having a pointless argument with ryohei, yamamato trying to calm the two, hibari taking a nap with hibird nuzzling on his head, mukoro eating with ken and chikusa makes you wonder why they don't cause trouble, kyoko, haru and chrome chatting happily, there box animal playing together, he close his eyes and spread a small in his face letting the wind blow his face and sway his hair.

Suddenly he feel a finger poking his face, opening his eye he saw mea crouching.

"Kurosaki-san" he said sitting, natsu who woke up jump on tsuna head yawning look at mea but she was not alone the girls he saw early is also here together with rito who's holding a two lunching box.

"Hey it's unfair that I am the only you don't call by first name" cutely pout mea.

"ahaha, then mea-san" tsuna rephrase the way he call her.

"tch! tch! tch!" mea wave her finger in denial that made tsuna eye brow arch in curiosity "no honorifics" she proceed then cross her arms in form of x.

Smiling in defeat he called her by her name "then mea" the red head who is happy circle around tsuna and glomp him in the back and nuzzle in his hair "what a soft hair" murmured she smell and pat his head, tsuna is red like tomato but before he can say anything he felt the weight in his back disappeared, looking in his back he saw mea hover in air, pick by a hand, made of gold hair and saw yami putting her sister beside her, mea whisper something to older sister that a tint of pink creep in her face yami answer a "no!" then stare at tsuna hair that made him wonder what mea whisper.

"Tsu let's eat together" said rito giving the other lunch box to tsuna.

"This is?" said tsuna taking the lunch box that wrap in orange handkerchief.

"Mikan made that, she thought that you may not able to get a food at the cafeteria which seem to be right" laugh rito that his sister got the prediction right, which made tsuna also laugh, he open the box and begin eating, he then look at everyone.

"Ha-Sairenji want some dishes of my side dishes" offered the blushing rito correcting his way of calling his crush.

"T-t-thank you yuuki-kun" shuttered the blue girl, her face is all red her hand was shaking.

Tsuna seeing them like a middle schoolers who have a crush to each other but cannot confess smirked, its look he won't be bored for a while, internally darkly chuckle tsuna that made the two shivered for an unknown reason, 'otto, ikenai ikenai better suppress my sadistic side'.

"Lala-san don't just summon your invention so casually!" scold the black tsundere loving cat to the pink air head princess, "tehee! Sorry!" said the pink head scratching the back of her head however it just made the tsundere loving cat angry.

"Let just forgive onee-sama, kotegawa-san" momo covering for her beloved older sister.

Yami nibbling her favorite taiyaki staring at tsuna and give her a small smile, causing her face to light up, she turn her head away, mea who's looking at her sister secretly smirked liking her sister reaction.

When he turn around, he saw nana looking at him with intense focus but to be precisely she was looking at the top of his head, chuckling lightly he pick natsu and present her to nana who was surprised to what his doing.

"You want to play with natsu right? nana-san" asked tsuna knowing why she looking at him, nana who was read like a book blush.

"N-n-not really!" out of impulse she denied the fact crossing her arm in denial. Tsuna eyebrow raise not expecting she will reject.

"Don't be shy nana-chan" intertwine mea knowing that her best friend is embarrassed.

"I'm not!" scream nana trying to stop her hand from grabbing the lion. Tsuna made an eye contact with natsu and start a conversation, knowing what her master want, the lion cub jump to nana lap, nana was taken by surprised but soon pat the head of the cub with her gleeful smile that she show when interacting with the animal.

"yokatta ne nana-chan" cheered mea for her friend.

Tsuna start eating again and rito talk to him.

"mikan may somewhat rude at you yesterday but don't hate her" sadly said rito, causing tsuna stop what he's doing "oh don't get me wrong, she's just excited to meet you again well same goes for me" follow rito patting tsuna shoulder to make him comfortable, tsuna staring at his food.

"Don't worry I won't hate her, more like I should hate myself for forgetting a such precious memory" stated tsuna then he look toward the sky with confident smile "but I promise I will make up to her today" state very assured to himself, rito was looking at him was shocked a little, rito knows he is a clumsy coward who doesn't have a courage but looking at him right now, feels like he will able to do it and for both of them that's a good thing, everyone looking without them was curios what they are talking about, but decide not to interrupt them.

After they ate class resume, he was surprise when he saw that everything was repair in normal but didn't ask a question because he was already use to this kind of thing.

Tsuna was listening carefully to tearju lesson even though he already knows all thing that she was teaching, how can he when the best of the best literary hammered everything to his brain even language he didn't even know exist was hammer for a single reason.

"a boss need to know how to communicate with others huh, not like I want to be one" murmured dejectedly, in front of him, yami nonchalant listening even without writhing anything, mea happily humming not bothering to study at all, nana was doing her best to understand everything, momo as usual diligent but in her head she's trying to think about the faint power she felt from tsuna at the same time, a way to get rid of him, his male classmate was glaring at him even if he was in furthest back of the class specially the VMC members making him sweat drop at their boldness, he can even hear a word of curses like.

"your luck is just today, I will dig a dirt of you" or " how dare him get the attention of girls, may karma hit him" and "how envious, to able to it ate with momo-sama" the worst "shine ikemen", he can only pray for the life of the first guy otherwise the shingami will hunt him down if he actually find one ,also wonder why the last guy called him ikemen, which he's not aware that he became an eye candy for the girls.

When he heard the bell ring indicating that the class is over he rush outside not before he said goodbye to some people who actually give him a farewell, he went to the store to by the ingredients he need for later diner.

* * *

Four girls are stalking him without noticing for a different reasons (one want's to have fun and see a different reaction from her friend, another one was drag but still curios about tsuna and his lion, other is forsake of her plan, and the last sincerely wants to learn about him and why he show kindness to someone he didn't really know or just met).

He always let down his guard whenever he need a break from mafia related, but he can sense that there is someone following him since his accident with yami, he knows where is it and can pinpoint if he wanted to but just ignore it for a while since he didn't felt a malice, he still need an information to make a move, at first he thought it was a Mafioso who use a mist flame to conceal its presence but reject that idea when he didn't felt a flames.

Paying for the item he bought he proceed to go outside then stop when he saw four familiar faces bickering around

"Ano, why everyone is here?" ask tsuna, they stop bickering and turn around to saw him staring at them.

"Foll-" mea who was about to finish her word was stop when all three girls jump stop her.

"Foll?" tilt tsuna a question mark appeared above his head.

"Nothing! Just taking a walk right momo" sweat dropping nana blurted hoping that it will work.

"Y-yeah" momo unsure what to say then look at yami for help who nod.

"Is that so" raising his eyebrow "well then I have to go" saying goodbye he start running toward his new home.

"When are you going to let me go?" ask the pinned mea.

"Ah!" all three said in unison letting mea to stand up.

"My body hurt" complain mea fixing her uniform.

"That because you almost reveal that we are following him" shout momo, but mea just laugh like nothing happen.

"Now let continue following him" just as she turn around they notice he was gone "since when disappeared!?" frustrated shout.

* * *

Yuuki's house

"I'm back" greet tsuna.

"Welcome tsu, looks like you manage to bought the things you need" greeted back rito holding celince "mau!" trying to reach tsuna which he gave his hand.

"mikan still haven't got home so you should start cooking" getting a nod from tsuna and he start cooking.

"Sorry tsu I cannot cook" apologize rito for not able to help his cousin, but tsuna just shrugged it off "its fine".

"I'm home" greeted back mikan going straight in her room to put her things away then went to the kitchen only to find to the boys cooking, tsuna is.

"Okaeri" both boys said in unison.

"What are guys doing in the kitchen?" ask mikan she knows her brother doesn't cook much less tsuna?

"Ah tsu is going to make a diner for us, he said that it was his way of to apologize" whispered rito to mikan ear, tsuna didn't need to guess he already knew what he whispered.

"Is that so" looking downward then a look the him "tsu-chan I look forward on it" tint of pink on her face, eyelid half close, she give tsuna smile a genuine smile that came from her heart accepting his apologize, looking at her tsuna also gave genuine smile "leave it to me".

* * *

In the table they're usual extreme energy seem disappeared, our protagonist don't know what to do.

"Ano, is the food that bad?" nervously ask tsuna only to get a silence reply that made him much more nervous.

"Gomenasai!" bow tsuna "if it's that bad you don't need to force yourself to eat it" still bowing, he got nothing than a mumble but didn't quit catch it.

"Un…." mumble mikan.

"What?" tilt the head of the confuse brunette.

"Unacceptable" mumble again mikan looking defeated, this time much more audible but it made the brunette more confuse.

"It's _**unacceptable**_ " momo emphasizing her word totally agreeing to mikan.

'Unacceptable? Is my food that I made that bad' feeling nervous he start panicking 'it's even my way of apology, I shouldn't have done this ' thought in defeat as he clutch on his hair.

"What it's unacceptable?" ask rito, he doesn't why they acting like they lose or something "the food tsu made is delicious, very delicious".

"Hm! Hm!" both nod mikan's friend, truth to be told the food they're eating right is delicious and it's something they rarely ate or for some it's they're first time as they are all Italian dishes.

"That's why it's unacceptable!" the two both shout at rito making him stumble from his chair.

"I feel worthless that this guy can make much more delicious food than me" murmured momo then glare at tsuna and cannot accept that fact the food he made is much more delicious than her.

"Why are you good at cooking?! Are you girl hah!" ask mikan pointing her little finger at tsuna, feeling she lose her forte.

"Eto? Is that mean it's delicious" sweat drop tsuna scratching his cheek wanting to be sure the food he made is good, totally ignoring mikan question, but to everyone surprise (expect tsuna, lala and mikan two friends) the one that answered is the blond assassin.

"Yes, it's delicious, this is my first time eating something like this" said yami smiling (which she rarely show) another surprise for the co. (not the latter), looking directly at tsuna then back to her food, looks like she got a new favorite food.

"Yup it's delicious, be more confidence about yourself" lala said cheerfully agreeing to the blond assassin.

"W-well I won't mind eating it again" added nana little bit embarrassed, taking a liking to the food she just ate, not turning to her tsundere personality (another thing that rarely happen).

"matta matta" teased mea gaining a protest from her best friend.

"yokatta" sighing in relief he also start eating.

"But since when did you learn how to cook?" ask mikan the others are also listening curios cause when they heard his personality from mikan and rito, they can't think of him holding knife since he always trip.

Stopping for a while he tried to remember why he start to cook and decide to tell them what happen. gokudera burning the food, yamamato actually manage to make a sushi only the problem is the topping, ryohei being useless only shouting his extreme, lambo bawling around doing nothing but trouble, him can't do anything but watch the scene unfold before him and how they ate only cup ramen for a few days.

"And that's why I decide to cook so horrible things won't happen again" said tsuna chuckling.

"What a crazy friends you have" rito sweat dropping well all of them did.

"Yup we are crazy but in a fun way" gleefully smiling like a child agreeing to what rito said, mikan happily smile for her cousin and childhood to find a friend thought at the same time jealous 'we can always catch up' said to reassure herself.

"So, why you two are here?" mikan ask her two friends turning her head where they are and give them a suspicious look having a bad feeling.

"Were curious about your cousin" both said in synch like they didn't barge at all.

"Ore?" tsuna ask them, sachie nod then point her chopstick to mikan who scold her "pointing your chopstick to other is rude you know" but frankly ignore her.

"This mikan here was having a bad time this morning" sachie said making mikan frown at her.

"sou sou it's your fault that mikan was depressed that's why you should repay something becomemyboyfriend-san" mami said not letting the other catch her last phrase.

"Well this is my repay her but if it isn't enough, why should I do?" ask the two loli even though he heard what mami said.

"Wait! tsu-chan don't listen to them!" intertwined mikan, her bad feeling growing stronger "and you two stop it!"

"Why don't you take her out?" this time mea interrupted, making mikan blurted her drink.

"Mea-san!" shout mikan to her face thought a bit embarrassed, but mea just laugh it off.

"Sure why not" nonchalant answered tsuna not realizing the second meaning of mea word, everyone expect lala and rito was dumbfounded.

"Eh?" not expecting that tsuna will accept mea proposal even she was dumbfounded thought she was the one who suggest.

mikan was dumbfounded from tsuna answered making her red from bottom to top 'Me and tsu-chan are going to have a d-d-date!' thought to herself fighting her trembling smile for going upward but it seem she losing as it start rising.

Momo was cursing mea for what she did, nana frown thinking that tsuna is really just a kedomono, lala not really caring as she happily devoured the food, rito being dense didn't also think the other meaning of mea words, mea just stare at tsuna blinking from his unexpected answered thinking that he will get embarrassed then denied her suggestion, sachie and mami don't know how to react and yami emitting a jealous aura.

But every thoughts disappeared when tsuna asked a question.

"So when everyone is free?" casually asked tsuna making the people inside silence and sweat drop from is question and from mikan dark aura.

"Tsu-chan" terrifying called mikan.

"Hmm" tsuna who turn to look at mikan flinch and gulp 'What? Why she looking me like that?' thought tsuna, mikan eye glowed under the shadow of her bang, her surrounding emit a black aura that made him shivered in fear, hoping that the chair will engulfed him away from her, the others didn't interrupted them not wanting to get the end of mikan.

"H-h-hai! N-nan desu ka?" asked tsuna wanting to get away from this place.

Mikan inhale then shout the most terrifying roar that beat even natsu ruggito di cieli "BAAAKKKAAA!" tsuna taking the full hit roar made him cry like an idiot but there's only one thing in his head 'new adventure….. my ass!'


	3. Announcement

Announcement

I'm sorry for the chapter 1 for the late update:

First of all I'm a college student this year I'm graduating so I need to make sure that my update is slow, and I'm hospitalize for 2 weeks and they don't want me to touched my laptop for fast recovery (bullshit), sorry for the inconvenient.

For the chapter to 2: this is a serious problem it's about life and death situation

Well it's about my grandma and I don' have to know the details, but I will tell you guys that it's hard for me after all I'm the only she can rely on since I'm the only one in the Philippines to take care of her (thankfully someone came back home).

I'm thankful for those who supported my story and also for the advises

Tigrun

Zexal4869

LL The Phantom

Dark 7 Thunder

Gkite

Fredy Bermudez

Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein

Alaude Hibari

Guest-san's

Darkringeisreal

The chapter 3 is on the way and I intend to finish this fanfiction.

Thank you for understanding.

NemuiNyan-san (my permanent name)

EroEroBeer-san (he give the idea to announce and he might become my editor)


End file.
